Central Park Academy
by Captain Cynthia
Summary: MAIN CHARACTERS HAVE BEEN CHOSEN. Four words: High school, PoM style. No, not as in the PoM characters go to high school. As in, the PoM characters are teachers at a high school, and OCs enroll! Send in your characters in a review! More details inside! Rated T, because, you know, it's high school.
1. OC FORM

Four words: High school, PoM style. No, not as in the PoM characters go to high school. As in, the PoM characters are teachers at a high school, and OCs enroll! These are the classes with their teachers:

Principal: Alice

PE Teacher: Skipper

Science Teacher: Kowalski

Music Teacher: Marlene

Art Teacher: Burt the Elephant

English Teacher: Private

History Teacher: Rico

Math Teacher: Dr. Blowhole

Enrollment Form for OCs:

First Name:

Last Name:

Age:

Gender:

Birthday:

Hair:

Eyes:

Skin:

Body:

Other Appearance Details:

Clothing Style:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Best Classes:

Worst Classes:

Opinion of Academy:

Any other details that I forgot:

Review with your OC form! Six people will be chosen for main characters plus my OC, but everyone else will still be in the story! Good luck!

Note: I will be making the main character's class schedules and sending them to the author that the OC belongs to.


	2. Note

UPDATE:

So, after a review from Glassrose101997, I realized I didn't have Julien on here! As much as I, erm, dislike Julien, he's a main character. He will be teaching the after school dance class. Whoever wants to sign up should tell me in some sort of way.


	3. MAIN CHARACTERS

**Okay, so I decided on the main characters. Yes, I know, it took a ridiculously short amount of time. Don't worry, everyone else, your characters will be in the story! They'll just not have any POVs at all. CONGRATS TO THE MAIN CHARACTERS! Your schedules will be sent to you soon. **

Main Characters:

Jessie Pennigwin (Mine. ^^)

Alex Pennigwin

Clary Auditore (Name got changed a few times until CardiffRift finally decided on this one.)

Amber Stone (I loved all of your OCs, but if I picked all of them, that would be unfair.)

Rio Serafino (Do you like the last name I picked? :) It means "fire".)

Cheyanne Wags

Diana Nicole Silver

(AlwaysRemainMe, don't worry. I'm sorry I chose the main characters before you could enroll, and so I've decided that you can be a main character as long as you send the form soon.)

How to Address Teachers:

Alice=Miss Alice

Skipper=Skipper

Kowalski=Mr. Kowalski

Marlene=Ms. Odell

Burt=Mr. Mitchell

Private=Mr. Tux

Rico=Mr. Serafino

Dr. Blowhole=Dr. Blowhole


	4. Waking Up and Getting to School

Jessie's POV:

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I groaned quietly as the alarm kept ringing in my ears like annoying bells, echoing in the small space of my bedroom. I considered leaving it, or going back to sleep and getting some much needed rest, but then I realized it was useless fighting the alarm clock. It always won. Learnt that the hard way. Plus, I did have to wake up. Today _was_ a special day.

With that though in my head, I managed to stick my hand out from the blankets (much against my will) and shut off the noise, not even bothering to lift up my head from my comfy pillow.

I rubbed my eyes tiredly, yawning as I figured out it was 6:30. I stretched my arms even farther and instantly felt better.

_I have exactly one hour and 13.56 minutes to get ready._ I reminded myself. I took off my covers and got out of my small gaze averted to the discarded letter that laid flatly on my desk, worn out, probably from over reading. I smiled, remembering I got in. I still couldn't believe it. I got in. _I _got in. I picked up the letter happily and read it over again, my smile growing wider. _One more time wouldn't hurt, would it?_

The letter was typed out in fancy, bold letters, and at the bottom I could spot the administrator's signature along with the principal's. It was printed out in fancy, gold paper.

**To the PenniGwin household, **

_PenniGwin, that's us! _ I thought again, remembering how I felt the first time I read it.

**We are delighted to inform you that your daughters, Jessie and Alex PenniGwin **

I groaned at the thought of having to attend the same school as my sister. _And I was THIS close to getting rid of her. I was thrilled they used my name first though, probably got the better scores. _I smirked.

**have been accepted to join the "Central Park Academy for the Gifted" (or CPAFTG for short) of 2012.**

**Following an old Central Park tradition, a certificate of admission is enclosed. **

**Please accept our personal congratulations for your outstanding achievements.**

I glanced away from the letter and onto the certificate that laid right where the letter used to be, smiling to myself. This really was an achievement. Finally, all those years of reading books and studying thoroughly paid off. Now I can enhance my knowledge even farther in the art of science.

**This year over twenty-seven hundred students, a record number, applied for admission to the entering class. Faced with many more talented and highly qualified candidates than it had room to admit, the Admissions Committee took great care to choose individuals with exceptional character as well as unusual academic and extracurricular strengths. The Committee is convinced that you will make important contributions during your high school years and beyond.**

Alex's POV

I was having this awesome dream about ninjas when I get rudely awakened by someone shaking me violently. "WAKE UP!" a familiar voice was yelling at me. I sat straight up, and noticed that my hair was dripping wet. "Why am I wet?" I asked my sister Jessica, who was next to my bed.

"Well, you wouldn't wake up, so I poured cold water on you."

I moaned and zombie-walked my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

Clary's POV

I brushed my purple hair as I watched myself in the mirror. It's the first day of school for that new school I got accepted into. I got this weird letter in the mail over the summer. It said that I was accepted into this "Central Park Academy for the Gifted" and that I must enroll in two weeks or less otherwise I wouldn't get in. I don't get the big deal with this school, but my parents sure seemed enthusiastic about it. They enrolled me one day after I got the letter. So I guessed that I was stuck at this school. I stared at myself in the mirror, my dark violet hair, my iridescent blue eyes. I sighed. This was not going to be a fun day.

Rio's POV

Well, this is it. Today's the day I'm finally going to Dad's school. Well, it isn't really HIS school, but he teaches in it. I check one more time in the mirror to make sure that what I'm wearing wouldn't be called "inappropriate" by Dad. When I'm sure the skirt is long enough, I head downstairs into the kitchen to eat breakfast.

Amber's POV

I finish cooking breakfast for me and my mom. Oatmeal again. I call my mom down to eat, and while she's coming down, I quickly gobble my meal. I agreed to meet Flora, Madison, and Sara at the bus stop at seven. I just can't be late.

Chey's POV

I turn on my iPod, put in my earphones, slip on my shoes and head out the door. It starts one of my favourite songs, so I hum along to it. I walk along the street in the direction of my new school. I got this letter from it saying that I was talented enough to enroll in this school and to enroll is two weeks or less. My parents took a few days to decide, but in the end they thought it was the best option for me. I happened to live pretty close to the school, so I reached it in about ten minutes. I turned off my iPod and strolled inside the gates.

Jessie's POV

After a thirty minute pancake battle and a reaaally long dilemma with the toothpaste, me and Alex eventually reached the school. It wasn't super far, just ten minutes by car. Alex hopped out of the car, and I followed. I clutched my backpack next to me as if it was my connection to life. Although it is scientifically impossible to have a physical connection to life...anyway, we checked our schedules.

**Jessica PenniGwin's Schedule For the School Year:**

**Period One: Math with Dr. Blowhole**

**Period Two: English with Mr. Tux**

**Period Three: History with Mr. Serafino**

**Period Four: Music with Ms. Odell**

**Period Five: PE with Skipper**

**Period Six: Art with Mr. Mitchell**

**Period Seven: Science with Mr. Kowalski**

Huh. So I had math first. That should be a breeze. "What do you have first period Alex?" I asked my sister.

"I have...Math with this Blowhole guy"

My face brightened. "Me too!"

"His name sounds like some sort of cartoon character...I mean seriously, what kind of name is Blowhole?" Alex said.

"I don't know...we should get to class." I pushed my glasses, which were slipping, up on my nose, and continued. "According to my map of the school, the math class is upstairs and at the end of the hall,"

Fey's POV

I was on my way to my first period class, math, when I bumped into two people. I saw orange boots for a few seconds, then got back on my feet.

The slightly taller of the two dusted off her skirt and said, "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry for bumping into you! I just wasn't looking and-"

"Chill Jessie. It wasn't your fault." The one with longer hair said. "My name's Alex, by the way." She held out her hand and I shook it.

"Hey, what class do you have for first period?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, math with this guy with a stupid name that I forgot. Blowhouse? Bluehole? Whatever." she said.

I grinned. "So do I!"

"M-maybe we could walk to math together?" The one who seemed to be called Jessie asked.

My grin grew. "Of course you can! Come on, we don't have all day!"

Clary's POV

According to my schedule, I had English first period. I didn't mind, I kinda like English. I walked into Room 217, where it was empty. I sat down in a seat and tapped my light blue nails against the desk. A girl with red streaked brown hair walked in and sat next to me. I kept silent. Literally 10 seconds later, I started to hum a song.

Chey's POV

When I walked into English, there was already a girl sitting there. I decided to take the seat next to her. After a few seconds, she starts humming a song. "What are you singing?" I asked. She stared at me. "A song called My Favourite Subject." She said. I nod and look away. "What's your name?" I asked. "Clarissa. But most of my friends call me Clary." she replied.

Diana's POV

I was just wandering around the school, trying to figure out where the heck Room 222 is. In the hallway I was in, there were only rooms that started with 1s, as far as the eye could see. I saw a girl who looked like she knew where she was going, so I stopped to ask her.

"Uh, excuse me?"

"Shove off, newbie." she said and walked away.

I CANNOT BELIEVE SHE JUST SAID THAT! I WAS JUST TRYING TO GET SOME DIRECTIONS, GEEZ!

Then, my brain came up with this wonderful idea. If the rooms starting with the number one are on the first floor, then wouldn't the rooms starting with twos be on the second floor? I dashed to the nearest staircase, raced up the stairs, and finally located Room 222.


End file.
